Katempt
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: A young woman is betraed by her sister. All she has left is her cat Katempt, and her powers. The only way she can survive is if she can figure out the secret Katempt is hiding about his clan. Maybe romace later?


**Hey guys! I'm still working on OW Crypta but this was on my mind since seeing Night at the Museum Battle at the Smithsonian the other day. This story has nothing to do with OW Crypta....So umm here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MvA or His Dark Materials**

**This story is for Hakim Kodi.**

A young woman, Egyptian by heritage, was being pulled by the arms into a large cage. "Stop! Stop! Let me go damn it!" She cried. Her short, black, wet hair stuck to her face. Her Siamese cat tried to bite the men, his sharp teeth sinking in deep. But the men did not flinch. They tossed her painfully in a cage. The man tossed the cat into a glass bowl and then sealed the lid. The cat hissed.

An older woman walked in, holding a clip board. She was fallowed by an old man. "Sir this is it! This machine can change the way humans live forever. It can give us the powers of humans, the animals of choice, and mind powers." She said. The woman was short and slender with blond hair, in a bun, and huge round glasses. She was wearing a blue dress covered by a white lab coat. The man was tall and plump with short white hair and a business suit.

"What are you going on about Marie?" He asked obviously he had better things to do. Marie gulped and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.. "Th-this is a machine that can put the DNA of an animal into a human. Or vis versa. Or it can switch minds...." She said, the dim light glinting of her glasses.

The man smiled. "Show me." He said. "With pleasure, Mr. White. What do you want? Mind, DNA?" She asked. "DNA. You can show me mind later." He said. "Yes sir." She said and flipped the switch.

A purple mist floated around the girl and cat. The girl let out a pained scream and swore in Egyptian. The cat meowed and hissed hearing his beloved human in pain but soon cried too. From the girl's flesh grew short, tan fur, just like her cat, and she grew cat ears and a tail. Her noes became cat, her teeth pointed, whiskers, paws with claws, and her eyes became a deep shade of green. The cat's mind grew became complex like a human, as well as the rest of his body.

Soon the mist ended and Mr. White and Marie could see. Mr. White gasped, while Marie grinned evilly. "The girl.... she is...is...." He stammerer. "A cat." Marie finessed. "What of the cat?" He asked. "Watch." Said Marie. She walked over to the girl and zapped her with a jolt of pure electricity. "Laa Moon!" Cried the cat. Mr. White gasped a second time.

"Remarkable Marie. You have your grant, take as much money as needed." He said and walked out.

"So, Laa Moon? How do you feel?" Marie asked with sincerity. "Like hell. Like I want to kill you and all that you love." Laa Moon said and bared her cat teeth. "Tsk tsk. Now is that a way to talk to your sister?" She asked. "Your not my sister. You're an evil bit...." She didn't fell like finishing.

"If you were my sister, your name would still be Faa Moon. You would were your hair black. You wouldn't do this to me and Katempt." Laa Moon said. "Ahhh...yes. I suppose. But I don't care." She said and walked out leaving the light on but locking the door.

"Katempt? What are we gunna do?" She asked and sunk to the floor twitching her tail. "This. Use your claws to make a hole in the cage then the wall. Then we can escape your sister." He said. They used their claws and made circles to climb out of. "Laa my love, I think you might be stronger then me, make the hole in the wall." Said Katempt. "All right." She said and her claw scraped painfully into the wall, but cut out a nice sized hole.

She looked at her hand it was bleeding from the cutting. She wanted to lick it but that would take to much time. She picked up Katempt and stepped out into the dark forest.

"Katempt.... where are we?" She asked when they were a few miles away. He trotted next to her. "Hungry, dear Laa." He said. "Damn. We are way to far away from home." She said. "How did we get here?" Katempt thought for a moment. "I....I can't remember, my love." He said bowing his head saddened. Laa Moon sighed..... "That dumb ass sister of mine..... How long? How long has she been doing this to animals? Humans? Us?" She asked. "As long as we lived." He said.

They walked for a long time then came upon a building. "What is that?" She asked. "A cathedral. Catholic, like you." He said. "Looks run down. But it will have to do." She said and they walked in.

After a while of searching they found a bed upstairs with a fireplace. So Laa Moon broke down an old tree and made a fire.

"Katempt?" She asked. "Yes, dear Laa?" He asked. He was sitting by her side tail curled around his body. "When you said Catholic like me..... did...... aren't you?" She asked. "No. I belong to a special cat clan religion. See this mark on my hip? That means I belong to that clan. And sadly you and I are identical by looks, so unfortunately you are now part of that cat clan." He sighed. "How is it bad?" She asked stroking his back. "It is long and complicated story, my love. You must just promise to hide it." He said. "Yes. I will." She said. "I must go now. I must locate members of my clan. And I must find food for you. I will return." He said and stalked to the window. "I love you. Please keep quiet until I return." He said. "I will. I love you." She said.

Laa Moon looked deep in the fire. Her sister had said mind powers..... She saw her in time. She saw something not right. A tall woman. So tall..... and weird things....and a huge bug thing. "What is that?" She asked to herself. She just shook her head and gave up. Not worth it.... nope.

**So that sucked. I don't even know how I came up with the idea. Short. I'm sorry it will be longer! **


End file.
